He's a Pirate
by mz-turner
Summary: I'm back with another pointless one shot, but this one is sweet. Ever wonder what Will and Elizabeth are thinking during the last scene of the film? Well look no further! This one is for all the WillLiz fans...plz R


Disclaimer: Fine (sigh of annoyance) I do not own the character of POTC, truth be told, I barely own anything in this god forsaken world.

(A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack…(hehehe). Even though I only got 3 reviews with my last one shot, I'm writing a new one anyways. Actually, the 3 reviews were so great; I decided to get cracking on a new fanfic. It should be good, but I'm sorry if it's not as enjoyable as my Jack/Ana fanfic because currently I'm not under the influence of my beloved cheese puffs seriously guy, they stimulate the brain…really thought provoking. Anyways, please enjoy my next one shot; this is for all the Will/Liz fans, this may be debatable, but I think I'm the biggest one! Review if you disagree.)

NanaQnsha: Thanks! And no, I'm sorry but I don't know what a Mary-sue is, I'm interesting though, if you find out, I'd love to know!

house-of-insanity: I'm glad you think so, because writing that Jack/Ana fanfic was really out of my character, I do love Jack, but he is really complicated so it was hard for me to get into his shoes. I was really worried I'd get lost of flames but thanks so much for all the encouragement it really means a lot. (By the way, I love you pen name)

notenufsuga: Sorry this ain't a Jack/ Ana fanfic, but next time I write one, it'll be dedicated to you!

"So, this is the path you've chosen, is it? After all…he is a blacksmith." Governor Swann said turning back to face his daughter as he masked his grief with a blank expression. Even so, Elizabeth was his only daughter, and as much as he wanted her to marry the Commodore, her happiness was his only concern.

"No" Elizabeth replied, picking the hat up from Wills chocolate curls and placing it on her head, "he's a pirate" a smile slowly grew on her face. As the Governor took his leave, he realized that the smile frolicking between the cheeks of his little girl, intended her spirits were elated. Not since she was a lass in England did he ever remember her so jovial, accordingly Governor Swann finally recognized that Miss. Elizabeth was in good hands.

Will warped his arms around Elizabeth's lean waist and placed a long awaited passionate kiss upon her lips. She tasted exactly how he had always imagined. When they're lips finally broke, Elizabeth's knees began to give. Will held her tight, their bodies molding into one.

Elizabeth's heart began to pump faster; she took a moment to catcher her breath. When the oxygen began flowing through her veins, she rested her head against Will's chest and fixed her eyes on the sunset, a side from Will, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. In the arms of the man she loved Elizabeth couldn't help but contemplate on what her life might have been like is she had chosen the other path.

Like Will had suggested earlier, the hang men would no doubt wear two pairs of boots, she would probably marry Norrington and spend the rest of her life mourning not only for Will, but the future they could have spent together. Elizabeth allowed the feeling to pass her quickly, but refused to let it get the best of her, after all he was safe in her arms, as was he in his.

Elizabeth's slender frame between William's blacksmith arms excited him. Finally he had the opportunity to proclaim his love, something he had longed to do almost since the day they meet eight years ago on the crossing from England. Placing peppered kisses on her cheeks and forehead, Will had trouble take in the newfound feeling he now possessed. As he was more than just infatuated with her, he realized that he needed her, more than she would, and could ever conceive.

Briefly he too tried to anticipated life with out his new bonnie lass, the images in his head may have been blurry, but the message was clear, if not dead, he would continue living life as if some boring old routine. He would be miserable and nothing, not money not woman, not even rum could change that. Revolted by the way his life could have been, he finally opened his mouth to speak, as did Elizabeth, and almost in sync with each other they whispered…

"I love you"

The governor's daughter I fancy dearly,

For she's the only thing I want sincerely.

I care for her like I do no other.

The only woman I've loved since my mother.

Today is the day I'll make her mine,

And each day from now will brightly shine.

I lose myself in his chocolate colored eyes,

And it breaks my heart when we say our goodbyes.

I long to be held in his masculine arms,

I'm swept away by all of his charms.

My fingers crave to twirl his hair,

For a love like his is truly rare.

And they live happily ever after (well at leased until the sequel hits theatres)

(A/N: Okay so there you have it, my latest fanfic, obviously it is about Will and Elizabeth, I hope you guys like it because if you did I promise tons more, I think next I'm going to try to capture the thoughts and ideas of Norrington as he tries to heal a broken heart (but don't feel to bad, better him than Will right!). If you wondering I got the last poems from my other fanfic pomes, check them out if you want to read the whole poems. Anyways, I'm going to end it here because I'm missing ER. RR please, (but only if you want…I hope you want…I really hope you want!) as always, flames are welcome but not encouraged, Okie dokie…TA!


End file.
